


come home, love

by ibecomenervous



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Prison, Sadness, Travel, also cb have a daughter just lyk, locket, scissors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:40:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27740161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ibecomenervous/pseuds/ibecomenervous
Summary: Baekhyun misses Chanyeol. All he wants is for him to come home.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 8
Kudos: 22
Collections: Challenge #10 — Surprise Surprise





	come home, love

**Author's Note:**

> thank you to the mods for their patience 🥺🥺🥺 i’m so sorry i suck at writing and at sticking to deadlines please forgive me
> 
> please enjoy

Baekhyun whistled as he made his way through the glass doors. His heart had been light during the travel, but it was getting heavier with each step.

He grinned at the officer behind the front desk. “Hello, I’m here to see Park Chanyeol.” 

Jongdae rolled his eyes playfully, “Yes, I _know_. You’re here _every week_.” He tapped out a few things on his keyboard before offering a yellow wristband.

Baekhyun, too nervous to respond, only chuckled and made his way down the familiar winding corridor to the left of the receptionist. 

He soon arrived at the security checkpoint. He took off his belt and cap, took out his keys and wallet, and deposited them all into the bin near the metal scanner. 

The guard at the checkpoint was a familiar face by now. It’s been how long? A year? Longer? However long since he started making his weekly visits to the local penitentiary. 

Penitentiary. His mother _hated_ that word. _Just call it what it is_ , she’d say, _He’s in prison and there’s no point in trying to sugarcoat it._

Well there was a point to Baekhyun. It wasn’t her marriage anyway, what did she care?

“Good to see you again, Mr. Park!” Minseok chirped, flashing a warm smile and motioning for Baekhyun to walk through the scanner. He eyed the ring still on the other’s finger and gave a look. Ah, right. He _always_ forgot to take it off. 

“Hello, Mr. Kim, hope you’re well. How are the kids?”

Minseok snorted, “Troublesome as ever. Step up to the markings for the pat down, please.”

******

A loud buzz tore through the silence of the bleak, white hallway. The reinforced metal door in front of Baekhyun slid open automatically to reveal a crowded room. He could hear snippets of conversations as he walked past the many booths. 

_ -and the food? Are you eating regular meals? _

_ You’re in prison! How are you going to pay- _

_ -bruises on your face? Who did this to you? _

Baekhyun sighed as he approached the booth in the corner. He hesitated, lingering, before sitting down in the metal chair. He stared at his hands in his lap. 

Damn it, he _promised_ himself he wouldn’t cry today, so why did his eyes burn?

He took a deep breath to prepare himself before looking up, eyes immediately landing on the love of his life sitting on the other side of the plastic. Why did this never get easier?

Chanyeol was not beat up today. His cheeks were unbruised, his lip uncut. He looked fine, but his expression was blank and cold.

Baekhyun glanced over at the phone bolted to the cement wall on his right. He felt dread creeping up his spine just looking at it. He slowly picked it up to hold against his ear. 

Chanyeol did the same and Baekhyun smiled, tight. “Hi, Yeol,” he whispered, “How’ve you been?” 

His husband just sat and stared back at him silently.

The smaller licked his lips nervously and looked down, defeated at the lack of response. It has been _so long_ since he last heard his husband’s voice. 

He trudged on with a shaky breath. “H-Haneul, her first d-day of school w-was on W-Wednesday,” his eyes burned at the wetness in his own voice. 

“S-She asked why y-you didn’t see her o-off,” his voice cracked on the last word.

Baekhyun took another shaky breath to compose his emotions, but felt himself break down on the exhale, a soft sob wrenching its way past his lips. Another missed milestone for their baby girl. He couldn’t take the blank looks and the silence anymore. It’s been _over a year._

He wiped away the tears gathering at the corners of his eyes and inhaled. His breaths sounded like damp desperation. “She’s growing up so fast... everyday I see her, and I just- she’s so big now.”

Baekhyun chanced a glance back up. Chanyeol’s gaze was directed to the ground. That made it easier. He could handle looking at him like this. 

“I-I brought t-this,” he stuttered, hands hurriedly reaching into the back pocket of his jeans. “The f-first day at K-Kindergarten, the children cut s-small sections of their hair to p-put in these l-lockets.” 

Baekhyun brandished a silver necklace with a small, circle pendant. opening the locket to show his husband. A tiny photo of Haneul on the left, a lock of black hair on the right. His hands shook so much, the necklace swung.

He saw Chanyeol’s eyes dart up and quickly averted his gaze. _That_ was close. 

“It’s funny, they used kiddie scissors to cut their hair, so Haneul’s is a little jagged on one side,” he felt himself start to ramble from the anxiety, “I’m surprised they didn’t all end up bald, to be honest. Five year olds, you know? Hahaha.” 

Baekhyun cleared his throat awkwardly at the sound of his own stilted laughter. “Anyway, I- uh, I asked Minseok if it was okay for you to have this, and he said he could pull some strings. I’ll, um, leave it with him! Um, s-so just talk to him a-and-”

_“Thank you, love,”_ a whisper through the phone. Baekhyun’s eyes shot forward, and their gazes met through the plastic. He felt like Chanyeol could see into his _soul._

The smaller jolted and dropped the necklace onto the counter, but he didn’t even register the noise. Instead, he immediately felt his eyes burn and fill up with tears, before letting out a choked cry. He sobbed quietly into the receiver. 

Baekhyun scrubbed his face with his sleeve and tried to calm down, but- 

_“I’m sorry.”_

_God_ , that voice. It wracked his body with pain once more.

Chanyeol lifted his palm up to press against the divider, face twisted in anguish, _“I-I’m so sorry.”_

Baekhyun could only cry harder at the remorse in his husband’s voice. How long had he _wished_ to hear it?

Baekhyun sobbed harder, body shaking. “I-I just _miss_ y-you so m-much, Chanyeol,” he whispered, “Please c-come home s-soon.”

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading ❤️
> 
> follow me on twitter for twtfics and shenanigans hehehe @ibecomenervous


End file.
